epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SierraStalker/3rd Brunswikian Tourney - Elsa (Sierra) vs Flame Princess (Gliscor)
To be constructed in due time. (Eh, fuck it, I'll do it now.) for this excellent cover. .3.]] Welcome to the 3rd Brunswikian Tournament, if you have not already read up on any matches! In this battle of Round 1, the Snow Queen Elsa, played by yours truly, dukes it out with Flame Princess, played by Gliscor Fan! Sit back, relax, and enjoy! Lyrics Elsa starts at 0:12. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE 3RD BRUNSWIKIAN TOURNEY! *deep breath* FLAME PRINCESS! VS! QUEEN ELLLLLLLLLSA! Elsa I know I've already won, but let me just break the ice This flaming sack of crap can see what real empires look like They put princess's dying embers up against the stinging Snow Queen Wake Up, Phoebe, for your victory against me's just a dream You may be Hot to the Touch, but I'm cold down to my core Let It Go and lived my life and left the globe just wanting more Also, about Princess Day, pretty sure that's coronation. With you fucking up everything, might as well be Fire Nation. Flame Princess Oh Elsa, did you eat too much Yellow Snow from the mountain tonight? Even then, I doubt that your rhymes could live up to your movies hype Take it from me, the best princess not owned by Disney I was locked in a cage, you caused a nation to an eternal freeze I’ve destroyed a village of ice, and still became a king! Arendelle got a cold, and you started the spreading of the disease! First disney movie about sisterly love? I’ve seen Lilo and Stitch! They call you the Snow Queen, but all I see is the White Bitch! Elsa I'll leave you even more damaged than daddy did in Season Four. You're clearly trying hard to burn me, but I've heard this all before. How is this my opponent? I'm Infinitely more likable And the flatness of your character is downright You're not safe from Frozen Fever, and you may think that it's wrong But I assure you it's okay, though. You're allowed to Sing-Along. Leave you like Kingdom of Goblin, no way you're gonna win You'll die alone and afraid if you keep shutting people out. Finn. Flame Princess Those are some cold disses, but I can melt them right off I read the script for “Frozen”, you’d get last place in a write-off Your fans see you as a hero, You’d be better off facing Sub-Zero I’m a flaming superhero, Disney made you to create dinero You’ve got a frozen heart, you did your part, and that’s a start It’s bad enough when your powers tore your whole family apart! While you’re trapped in your castle, sitting alone and Spawning Pawns, I’ll be fighting frost with fire, and getting better love advice from Hans Who Won? Elsa: Ele K, DWAS, Noah, Tiger, TK, Wonder, Lab, Metal, Dragon, GIR, Joe, Cyan, Barry, Wach, BreZ, Alan, Sceptile, Bob, CW, Night, A6, Jake, Tkid (23) Flame Princess: Eyes, Lydia, Gravity (3) Category:Blog posts